Camping Under the Stars
by patchezz
Summary: After both being talked into a camping trip, Edward and Bella stumble upon each other, quite literally, and have fun playing house during their time there. But what happens when the two weeks are up and its time to head back to reality? AH Canon Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I-5 & T. Swizzle

"Isabella Marie! If you don't hurry up and get your cute little ass out the door we are going to get stuck in traffic and never get to the park in time."

"I'll be down in five minutes tops."

Ugh. Why on earth did I agree to this camping trip again? Oh yeah. Because Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are my best friends. Too bad my idea of camping and their idea of camping is two completely different things.

I guess to understand my lack of enthusiasm, you must first understand what I put up with by loving these two. If you took all the energy of the sun, stuck it in a jar, and multiplied it by ten, it still wouldn't come close to the amount of energy my pixie-like friend has in the very tip of her pinky finger. Alice is by far the perkiest girl I know. She doesn't walk in to a room, she bounces, gracefully I might add. Rosalie on the other hand, is quite the opposite. Any normal person would run and hide from the uptight bitchy-ness that is Rosalie Hale. Sure once she warms up to you she's as loving as can be, but the skin on that girl is tough.

I've been friends with both girls for as long as I could remember. We all grew up in the tiny town of Forks, Washington, where we all lived on the same street. We all went to high school together and away to college together. After our first year of all having horrific roommates we moved into an apartment together and have lived with each other ever since.

When Alice and Rose first told me they wanted to spend our first vacation together since graduation camping, I knew something was up. They aren't exactly the outdoorsy type. I automatically pictured us sleeping in tents and sitting out by the camp fire at night after along days hike through the woods. Boy was I wrong. As soon as I agreed to our 'camping trip' Alice made reservations for us to rent a gigantic travel trailer for our two week trip.

"Bella your five minutes are up! We have to get going!"

Afraid of dealing with my dear sweet friend if I angered her, I quickly grabbed my back pack and headed down the stairs of our two story house and out the door to the trailer waiting in our driveway. I really don't understand why we need something this big thing and so much stuff. Its only the three of us and we have enough clothes to last several months, even though all I plan on doing is laying out on the beach and reading for two weeks, and enough food to feed a small army.

I climbed up into the trailer and into the drivers seat, knowing that I would be the one to starting us off to the beach in California where we would be spending the next two weeks.

"Isabella, what on earth are you wearing? I know that's not what I laid out for you this morning."

I looked down at my denim shorts and simple black t-shirt. She should have known I wouldn't be putting on that deathtrap she called an outfit this morning. "Alice I'm not going to spend hours riding in that thing in an outfit that I can't breathe in let alone sit down in."

"Fine," Alice all but pouted out. Hmm…that's a little unlike Alice to give in so easily. Now I'm worried.

"Well bitches, I say we get this show on the road. Izzy, Ali cat , lets go!" I really couldn't stand being called anything but Bella and already this morning they had called me the two names I loathe the most, my actual name, Isabella, and Rosie's horrid nickname for me, Izzy. This is going to be along trip.

* * *

By the time it was about lunch time, we had made it to all the way to Roseburg, Oregon. I expected us to stop along I-5 at a rest stop and make our own lunches since we had packed so much food. Instead we stopped at Casey's and had one of the most delicious pizzas I had ever had.

After lunch we got back on the road towards our destination. To be honest, I was kinda nervous. I mean, I had camped a lot as a kid with my dad Charlie, but this was Alice and Rosalie here. Me and Charlie had always camped close to home and near somewhere where he could go fishing. We would sleep in tents and cook whatever fish he had caught during the day for dinner. Occasionally his best friend Billy Black would come and bring his son Jacob who was a few years younger than I was. It was always fun but in a simple kind of way.

This trip would be way different. Alice had rented this big travel RV for us to take with us. We brought Rose's jeep with us. I wasn't quite sure where exactly we were staying only that it was near the beach, but I had overheard the girls talking about hookups and cable and WiFi so I knew it must be nice.

"_I'm like 8 foot 4, _

_Blond hair to the floor _

_You shorties never thought I dreamed _

_About rapping hardcore"_

I was pulled out of my thinking by my pixie friend and her horrendous rapping. Ever since she saw the clip of Taylor Swift rapping on youtube she insisted that she could too.

"_No I ain't got a gun _

_No I never really been in a club _

_Still live with my parents _

_But I'm still a thug"_

Oh great. Now she has Rose joining her. "Come on Izzy! I know you know the words too." She was right. I heard the song so many times coming from Alice's room that it was kind of hard not to.

"_I'm so gangsta you can find me _

_Baking cookies at night _

_You out clubbing,_

_But I just made caramel delight _

_T Swift and T Pain _

_Rappin on the same track _

_It's a thug story _

_Tell me can you handle that _

_I had a dream last night _

_I had high-top Nikes _

_I had diamonds in my mouth, _

_And diamonds on my mic _

_By the time I woke _

_I was singing "I'M ON A BOOOOAAT" _

_Cuz I'm a singer turned rapper _

_Shorty I'm a make ya _

_Straight to the top, yo _

_Shorty I'ma take ya _

_You can call me T Sweezy _

_Now I'm a rap star _

_Hey it's a thug story _

_Now tell them who you are _

_Singer turned gangsta _

_You don't wanna fight me _

_Straight to the top _

_In my extra small white tee _

_T Swift and t pain _

_All up on the same track _

_It's a thug story _

_Tell now can you get with that _

_What! What! I knit sweaters yo! _

_What! What! Don't test me [bleep] _

_Hey hold on, hold on _

_I didn't even say anything _

_WHAT? _

_I said "yo" _

_YUP _

_You guys bleeped me and I didn't even say anything _

_I didn't even swear _

_SHE DIDN"T EVEN SWEAR _

_Hello??_

By the time we finished our horrible white girl rapping, we couldn't control our giggles. We continued down I-5 and took US-199 just as "Spin Around" from the Josie and the Pussycats movie came on. Ever since Alice saw that movie she insisted that one day we would be our own punk rock girl band. Too bad none of us could sing or play an instrument.

As time went on the music continued to remain all girly and upbeat. I knew that was Alice's doing. We blasted the speakers to Britney and Avril, Madonna, both Simpson sisters, the Spice Girls, Kelly Clarkson, Miley Cyrus(which Alice knew was an embarrassing guilty please of mine), and of course more T. Swizzle, as Rose had taken to calling her. I'm sure people in the cars around us were laughing if they looked up into our windows as we danced around in our seats waving our arms around like crazy and bobbing our heads, but we honestly couldn't care.

We were coming up on hour fourteen in the RV when we pulled into Casper Beach RV Park and Campground. Words could not describe the scene before my eyes. The beach ahead of us was absolutely breathtaking and the camp grounds were surrounded by woods. Tall cliffs were off in the distance along the coastline. As we pulled in to our spot I noticed that most camp sites were already filled. In fact the only ones open in our area were the one we were setting up in and the one right next to us.

Because none of us had actually had to hook up one of these things before, Rosalie used her magic to convince a nice man a few spots down to help us. In no time he had us all hooked up with electricity, water, sewage, and even cable. We all thanked him for his help and he told us if there was anything else we needed to let him know. He turned to walk away but before he got too far, he looked back at Rose smiling and reinstating the word anything.

By the time we were all settled in we decided it would be better if we got a good nights sleep before we started 'Alice's Awesome Activities List' as she had titled it. Looking over the list a few things didn't seem that bad. I had always wanted to try scuba diving and horseback riding and there was tons of trails we could take through the park. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Yay for finally having the guts to publish something! This is definitely my first story and hopefully it will get better..I already have the first couple chapters done and a story line for the rest of it. Let me know what yall think...even if you think it sucks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight not me. I dont even own a copy...how sad. :[ **

* * *

Chapter 2:The Party Has Arrived

"Eddie we've been driving all night. Aren't we there yet?"

My brother could be such a child at times. "Yeah Em, we'll be there in the next hour," I told him hoping it would shut him up so he would stop calling me by that horrible name. I knew that agreeing on this trip with my brother and best friend we might get on each others nerves, but I didn't think it would start before we even got to the park.

Emmett, my older brother by about two years, called me last month saying he was tired of everything and had to get out of Seattle. I figured we would just go visit our parents in whatever dinky little town they had relocated to after our fathers retirement but Emmett had other plans. He decided to reserve a camping spot at some RV park along the Mendocino Coast for the next couple of weeks. When I realized how long he wanted to stay I insisted on inviting my best friend Jasper along for the trip, that way we were less likely to want to kill each other.

I met Jasper Whitlock in college in one of my history classes. We had gotten partnered together for some project over the Civil War and I couldn't have gotten a better partner. History was not really a strong point of mine, but Jasper was from Texas and a real southern gentleman who ate that kind of shit up. Although we were studying different things, him being a psychology major and me double majoring in biology and music composition, we remained to stay close friends eventually sharing an apartment together even after graduation. He even put up with all my bull shit frustration while going through med school.

We pulled into the camp a little after seven in the morning and got checked in. The guy in the office helping us out was friendly but I have no idea what he meant by when he said to 'enjoy the view'. I guess he was talking about the water and stuff but whatever. It didn't make sense since we were in the middle of camp and didn't have a view of the ocean. Oh well.

It was easy finding our site seeing as it was the only one left. I tried to get into the spot without waking Emmett and Jasper so I could get some sleep too but of course that didn't happen. Emmett may not be the best morning person, but regardless he is extremely awake and loud. I noticed that there was no movement in the trailer next to us to I quickly tried to quiet my goon of a brother but it was no use.

"Hey Eddie! Do you need any help out there setting up? Where the hell are we anyway? I fell asleep before we came across the exit. Do we have any food? I'm starving!"

"Emmett will you please shut the hell up. People around us are trying to sleep. Its not even eight yet." I said as I hit him on the backside of the head. Thank goodness I'm his brother. Emmett's a really big guy and anybody else wouldn't have gotten away with that smack, or 'love tap' as our mother calls them.

"Dang Eddie! Don't get your panties in a bunch. How are people supposed to know the party has arrived if I don't always make my presence known" he smirked as he headed back into the trailer. This is definitely going to be a long trip. Hopefully with his outbursts we didn't wake any of our neighbors.

As I was hooking up the cables I thought I saw someone looking out the window in the trailer next to us. Hmm. Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me due to lack of sleep. I finished hooking everything up and headed inside to find my brother and Jasper. Sure enough they were both crashed out on the beds leaving me with the couch.

* * *

I knew I was tired from driving all night but I didn't think I would sleep that long. However by the time I woke up it was about five a clock in the evening. If the guys hadn't turned the TV on to play Rock Band I would probably still be sleeping.

"Rise and shine princess," Emmett yelled over the nose coming out of the speakers.

"What are you guys even doing in here. I figured you would be out trying to find the next one to ride…what do you call it?"

"He calls it his midnight meat train," Jasper all but shouted out.

"Hey! Every girl wants a ride on this train Jazz," Emmett countered as he gestured towards his pants. That's my brother, a real class act.

"Although its lots of fun to talk about your junk Em, I'm gonna head out and look around camp."

Before they could even respond I all but bolted out the door in search of somewhere to get away to. Since I really wasn't dressed for the beach, I decided maybe a hike on one of the trails would be a better idea. It would give me time alone to clear my head since I didn't get a chance to with Jasper's horrible singing and Emmett's snoring on the way down.

I know the guys think I came along just to get out of the city and have some 'bro time' as Emmett was calling it, but really I came down here to get away from the constant nagging that is Tanya. We only dated for like five months and at first it was cool but after the first few weeks it was like she did a complete 180 turn. She would freak out if I didn't call when I was supposed to and when I wouldn't get off work when I was scheduled but what did she expect. I am a doctor after all. We hadn't even had sex yet and she was already trying to convince my mother to start planning a wedding cause 'it was only a matter of time before I purposed' as she put it. I didn't even mean for her to meet my mom, we just happened to run into her downtown one day. At least poor Esme didn't buy into Tanya's shit.

So for the last three months I've been trying to get rid of her. If it we a normal girl it probably would be easy to dump a girl after a couple months. But not Tanya. She was sneaky and manipulative. She would cancel plans and then just show up unexpected trying to seduce me. She would yell at me for not calling but never answer when I did. I didn't want to be a complete asshole and break up with her over the phone and I think she knew it.

Finally one night she came over after I came home from work. Her eyes were all puffy and I could tell that she had been crying. I should have felt bad seeing a girl like that but I didn't. Not her. She started babbling about being overlooked at work for a promotion at the publishing company she worked at. She said it went to some stuck-up girl two offices down. Whoever the girl was I'm sure she deserved it. Tanya was lazy at work and usually mooched ideas off of her coworkers.

After telling me her about her horrible day she tried to straddle me on the couch, rubbing herself all up on me. That was the last straw.

"Tanya, you need to stop!" I all but yelled at her.

"Oh Eddie boy. I know you like it. Why don't we just take this into the bedroom and…" I got up before she could finish. "I knew you would come to your senses."

Did she really think I was getting up so I could take her in my bedroom. Not gonna happen. "Tanya you really need to leave. And just for tonight, but for good. I cant do this anymore."

"Eddie what are you talking about? You don't want me to leave. You're just scared at how close we're getting. Its okay. I'll make everything all better." She said that last part in a low husky voice. I think she thought it was sexy but in reality it kind of just made her sound like a man.

"No Tanya. You could never make anything better. You only make everything worse. I don't wanna see you anymore. Don't call. Don't stop by. Don't go near the hospital. And for god sakes leave my mother alone!"

I got up to head for the kitchen. As I did I could hear the front door open and slam shut. Finally.

I drank a lot that night. So much that I passed out next to the toilet that night. I wasn't drinking cause I was upset or anything. I was far from it actually. I felt so relieved to finally get that all off my chest. Unfortunately I had failed to completely get rid of her yet. She still continued to call my cell phone. Even when I changed my number she somehow managed to get a hold of my new one. She was also still showing up at the hospital where I worked. I told the people I work for that I needed to take some time off. I work hard and never really ask for any so they allowed me to take a few weeks off. I didn't tell anyone where I was going and I turned my cell phone off. I figured I could turn it on if I needed to and everyone important had Emmett's and Jasper's number if they really needed to. All the guys knew was that we weren't together anymore. They didn't know about her still trying to get a hold of me and still stopping by.

It was starting to get dark outside so I started heading back towards our campsite. I could hear someone coming up on the trail behind me and scooted to the left so they could get by easier. However it didn't help any. I looked behind me in attempt to avoid a bad situation and was thrown to the ground with someone on top of me.

"I am so sorry. Sometimes I can be such a klutz and well…" as she kept rambling I couldn't help but notice that she was still on top of me. Not that I minded. This couldn't be who I heard running behind me. This girl had to have fallen from the sky. At that moment I think she noticed we had not moved from the ground and she quickly shot up and apologized.

Her voice was so intoxicating. I wasn't even sure what she was talking about now. She could be talking about the best ways to skin a cat or how she was going to bury my body so no one could find it and I still wouldn't have cared. Just as long as I could stay here and listen to her talk. She was definitely the most beautiful girl I had I ever seen. I could get lost in her deep chocolate eyes forever. I found myself longing to undo the messy bun on top of her head just to run my fingers through her long mahogany hair.

I was pulled out of my trance by two joggers running past us. They obviously weren't paying attention because they near trampled over her. Suddenly I felt her in my arms. I looked down and noticed that without thinking about it, I had pulled her in close as to avoid another accident.

"Thanks. Well I don't want to take up anymore of your time. I better be getting back." As she pulled away from my arms I couldn't help but feeling empty.

"Wait!" I called after her. "Let me walk you back to camp. I mean, we are both heading in the same direction anyways and this way you're less likely to hurt yourself, or someone else for that matter. I'm Edward by the way," I said as I held out my hand. She gently placed her own in mine and I couldn't help but feel a spark. "Bella" was all that came out as she blushed the most perfect shade of crimson I had ever seen.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

The rest of the way back to camp was silent. Not a creepy kind of silence, but a comfortable one. But still, I wanted so bad to know anything and everything about her, like where she's from, how long she's staying, who she was here with (specifically was she here with a guy), and if she wasn't I was dieing to know if there was one waiting for her back home, but she didn't speak once and I couldn't find my voice no matter how bad I wanted to. Every once in awhile I would catch her looking up at me. As soon as I would catch her, she would quickly turn away and look very deep in thought. I wanted, no I _needed_, to know what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

We got back around to where the trailers were and I noticed she didn't turn down a different road. Well at least I knew she was camping out near us. "So which one is yours?" I asked. She pointed straight ahead. "That one over there with the crazy girl bouncing around."

I couldn't help but smile as she pointed to the trailer right next to ours that did in fact have a petite girl running frantically around the picnic table setting up enough food to feed an army, or possibly someone like my brother, and another laying out reading what looked to be a magazine.

"I guess that makes us neighbors than. That's us right there," I said as I pointed to the trailer that me and the guys were sharing.

"Us?" Bella asked looking a little disappointed.

"Yeah us. Me, my older brother Emmett, and my best friend Jasper." As I finished I noticed that the smile was back on her face. Maybe she thought when I said us I was talking about a girl, not the two goons I was actually staying with.

As if to prove my point, Emmett all but threw open the door to our trailer wearing his "Kiss the Cook, He's Horny" apron and holding a plate of hamburgers with Jasper right behind him wearing his equally embarrassing "Get Your Biscuits in the Oven and Your Buns in the Bed" apron.

"Eddie! Where have you been? It's time to eat." Of course all Emmett was thinking about was food.

"Bellaaa! Where did you run off to? And how do you know Eddie? Oh well. The guys are joining us for dinner so go get cleaned up while we finish up."

Before I could say anything Bella was running into their RV. At least I knew where to find her.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I hope yall are liking it so far. Reviewing would make me day...even if its to tell me it sucks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts and favorites. :] Sorry it took so long to get this posted..Between school and work things here have been crazy. But I've finally found some downtime so hopefully I can get a few more of these out to keep yall happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it but I am having fun messing with their heads.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Leave Me Breathless

I had been in the trailer for about five minutes when Alice came bouncing in. Normally by now I would have been changed into some baggy sweatpants and an old college t-shirt, but looking through my clothes I couldn't find a thing to wear.

"Spill Bella." Ah I should have known.

"What are you talking about Al?" I tried to stay cool but really I was dying to tell someone. Hell anyone.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about missy. You go away for a jog and come back with an uber hottie that cant take his eyes off of you. And judging by your lack of ugly sweatpants and ratty t-shirt, you must be pretty into him too." Man Alice sure was good.

"Okay, okay. He is absolutely gorgeous."

"Nah girl. I want deets."

"Fine. I was jogging back to camp when I accidentally ran into him. And since we were heading back to the same place it only seemed natural that we walk together and before we both knew it we were back at the campsite. Now if you would please help me find something to wear." I could see Alice's face start to light up so I quickly continued. "But so help me God Alice, I don't want to walk out of this trailer looking like a hooker. Something simple ."

Alice jumped into the bedroom where my suitcases were and started going through stuff before I could even finish while I jumped in the shower. I had gotten a pretty good run before I ran into Edward so I was kind of sweaty. I took my time washing my hair and body and even shaving my legs. Even though I told Alice nothing too revealing, I knew nice smooth legs were needed.

I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in one of the big fluffy towels while I used the other one I had grabbed to begin drying my hair. When I looked on the bed to see what Alice laid out I was somewhat pleased. She had placed some cute skinny leg jeans and a deep blue tank top on the bed. She had also placed some pretty skanky black panties and bra on the bed. Before I could grab something more comfortable from my bag she handed me the clothes and pushed me back into the bathroom.

While in the bathroom I put on some light makeup using the tips Alice had shown me and dried my hair. Luckily is was falling into some nice curls that were easy to manage and took very little product to get to cooperate. I put on the 'Alice approved' outfit and stepped out of the bathroom once more. Alice was waiting in the bedroom with a pair of deep blue flats in hand to inspect before I stepped out to meet Rose and the guys.

"Bells, there is in no way in hell that boy is going to be able to keep his hands off you. Now lets go back outside. I haven't talked to Jazzy in a whole 20 minutes."

* * *

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella had entered her trailer I hurried into ours. I wanted to get a quick shower after my jog and most importantly I wanted to avoid my best friend and brother who had both been eyeing us curiously.

After showering and putting on some khaki shorts and a white button down shirt, I walked out of the bathroom to find Emmett sitting on the couch waiting for me with a huge grin on his face. Ugh. I know that look.

"So Eddie boy, I see you're getting over this whole Tanya thing nicely. That Bella is smoking hot. Not as hot as that Rosalie chick but still. I'm proud of you little bro."

"What Tanya thing? There is no Tanya thing. We've been over for a while now and before that I was trying to get rid of her. And as for Bella I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about her like that. She seems like a nice girl."

"Whoa. No need to get your panties all in a bunch. Besides, I think a chick like that could be really good for you. Seriously bro, how long has it even been since you've gotten laid? Some sweaty, hot, in the woods action might be just what you need to get that stick that is permanently up your ass loosened."

Leave it to Emmett to be completely crude like that. I guess he does have a point. It has been way to long since I've been with a woman. But there's something about Bella. Even just walking back to the campgrounds in silence I could almost swear I felt something there. And maybe, just maybe she felt something too. The glances she cast in my direction on the short walk back didn't go unnoticed on my part after all.

The thought of her looking at me made me smile as I walked out of our camper to see everyone, including Bella, sitting around the table looking absolutely breathtaking despite her simplicity in appearance. The pixie like girl who I now knew as Alice was staring intensely at Jasper from across the table and he seemed to be looking back just as hard. Emmett was seated next to Rosalie and appeared to be drooling as she completely ignored him. And Bella was sitting next to Alice with the only empty seat next to her. That made me extremely happy as I'm sure was obvious by the grin on my face. She looked to be fidgeting, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the adorableness of the whole thing.

"Eddie, so glad you could grace us with your presence," Emmett called from his seat as the rest of the table looked up as I walked over. I took my seat next to Bella praying that the guys would go easy tonight. Not for my sake but for hers.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had come out of our trailer to find picnic table between our campsites covered with what could only be described as a feast. I don't think I'd ever seen that much food. But I guess I couldn't expect three simple salads if we were going to be joined by our new neighbors. Especially that big guy Emmett. I'm sure he alone could eat the majority of the food laid out. Although by the look on his face, it didn't seem he was all to interested in the food. Well, not nearly as much as he was into checking out Rose. I hadn't noticed his eyes leave her since I came back out.

The look on her face was anything but amused though. Rosalie wasn't so into the whole gawking thing, though by now she should be used to it. It didn't come to a surprise at all when she went to sit down and he followed right behind taking the seat to her left. I had every intention of taking the seat next to him so that Alice and Jasper could sit next to each other as well, but Jasper was quicker and took the seat to the right of Emmett with Alice sitting across the table from him. The wink from Alice in my direction was so obvious that even Emmett laughed. Hesitantly, I took my seat next to Alice and couldn't help but fidget my hands under the table waiting for Edward to come out so at least the awkward silence would be filled with the sound of everyone eating.

I guess I had started to space out, my thoughts being consumed by copper hair and emerald green eyes, only to be brought back to reality by Emmett practically screaming from the other side of the table announcing Edwards presence. I couldn't help but smile as he took his seat next to me. He seemed to be sitting a little closer than one would expect for someone who just met and I prayed that I wasn't reading too much into it. I also couldn't help but pray that Rose and Alice took it easy tonight, for my own sake and for Edwards.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what ya think...even if its that it completely sucks.**


End file.
